Friends
by Kouga518
Summary: Paine and Rikku go out to a party, but things take a nose dive when a friend of Paine's gets drunk. Rated T for language and some sexual references no mature content. RikkuPaine. One Shot.


A/N: Hello folks. Me again. I had this idea the other day while watching something on the TV (can't for the life of me remember what it was, but hey…). Also, I'm rating this T because of some choice words and some sex references (not a lemon, but there is some narration that alludes to what they're doing). Also, I'm creating a fictitious character from Paine's past that's supposed to be a former friend. He's made up, so don't flame me. I'm still gonna stick to the game's environment (as much as possible), so this isn't an AU fiction.

And as usual, I'm writing from Paine's POV. Enjoy!

Friends 

Paine cursed herself mentally for allowing such a thing to transpire. She rushed down the street and back to her home, chasing after a very upset Rikku. Paine quietly made a mental note to kill Michael if she saw him again tonight.

The pair of them had gone to a small party that Michael was throwing that evening. It wasn't much of a party, more like a small get together. A meet-and-greet if you will. The two had been there for an hour, drinking and eating and conversing, when Paine finally found Michael in amongst the crowd of people crammed into his home.

After a brief chat, Paine introduced Rikku to him, saying she was a friend. The pair had been unsure if they should mention their relationship with other people, as they had only recently gotten together and didn't know what other people would think of it. Rikku didn't really mind telling others, as her cousin had claimed that the whole thing was 'cute and funny', but Paine had been unsure.

_"I could just be nervous of letting my feelings show to other people."_

That was the thought that usually crossed her mind after thinking that. So when going to the party, Paine had voiced a concern about this very thing to Rikku. The Al Bhed laughed it off, saying she was just nervous on their first real date.

"But if it makes you feel more comfortable, just say we're friends. We'll let people slowly get used to the idea."

Paine decided that it wasn't such a bad idea and agreed, and it had worked thus far. No one suspected anything, much to Paine's relief. But Michael had gotten wise to it.

"Say, you guys aren't like…you know…uh…dating, are you?" The statement had taken both of them off guard. Rikku laughed a little and Paine scratched her head.

There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence as the three stood there, unsure what to say or do. It was Michael who spoke again.

"Well, that's kinda funny. I mean, wow Paine." Michael said.

Rikku seemed to laugh the whole thing off (she did that to a lot of things, too), but Paine was beginning to get nervous. Michael had a tendency to speak before thinking, and was hoping against hope that he would break his habit of that at this moment.

But you know what they say about habits. They're hard to break. "So, how did that happen?" Michael asked as he took a long drink from a beer can.

"It kind of just…did. I confessed to her, and she confessed back. So now here we are, seeing where it goes." Paine kept the answer as minimal as possible. She knew from experience that Michael was a boisterous person, even more so when he was drinking. But her past experience also told her that if he kept on talking about it, things would get ugly.

"Seriously though Paine, I never would have taken you for someone who'd fall for another woman. She cast some kinda spell on ya or something?"

Rikku was still smiling, but Paine could see a hint of discomfort behind the smile. She was thinking of something to say that would shift the conversation in another direction when Michael's voice once again broke through.

"Did she throw a little smile at you and dance for you a bit? She must have done something, I mean, come on!" Michael was speaking as if Rikku wasn't standing 2 feet away from him. He probably thought he was being funny, which he wasn't. A fact that was reinforced by Rikku's sudden expression change from happy to discomfort.

_"I need to change this conversation before he says something stupid."_

But even as she thought this, it was too late. Michael spoke, only this time his comments were too far out of line.

"But hey, Paine, let me level with you. I know you've always been desperate in the love department, but if you're gonna go out and get a hooker, be prepared to spend more then 20 gil. Also, make sure they wear more clothing than THAT if they're gonna go out with you! And for the love of GOD, don't get an Al Bhed! Who knows what kind of weird diseases they got!"

It was at this remark that Rikku's expression took the nosedive. Her eyes welled up with tears before she finally burst out crying. She was so hysterical that she turned and darted out the door, much to the shock of the crowd, who just stared in disbelief.

Paine tried calling out to her and stop her, but she didn't. She just flew down the evening street. Furiously, she began thinking about what to say to Michael. But the man stuck his nose into the mess once again, acting completely oblivious to what he'd said.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?"

Paine didn't even answer the question. As she turned around, the expression on her face told him everything he needed to know. And, as a way to make sure he knew he'd screwed up, she punched him straight in the mouth.

_"Maybe that'll shut that blubber mouth up." _She thought as she ran out the door after Rikku.

-A few minutes later-

She ran the whole route home, looking for Rikku as she went. No sign of her was found anywhere. She even stopped to ask a passing man if he'd seen anyone matching Rikku's description go running by recently. Nothing.

It was then Paine realized where she ran too. Home. It seemed logical enough. So she turned down the street to their home, reaching it within 10 minutes. Her hunch was confirmed when she found the door slightly ajar.

She walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it. She stopped when she heard the crying upstairs. All the lights in the house were off except for a faint glow from upstairs. She carefully walked up stairs and looked around. And there she lay.

Like a small girl, Rikku was hiding under the sheets of the bed, crying. The only light that was on was her small bedside lamp. So loud were her cries that she didn't hear Paine get near the bed.

Paine felt a small tug at her own heartstrings as she saw the sight. Their fun night out turned into a disaster because Paine didn't have the sense to foresee what Michael might say when he was drunk. She gently sat herself down on the side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

Rikku leapt up in surprise, but looked ashamed when she saw her lover staring at her with a concerned expression on her face.

Through the tears falling down her face, she was able to speak, "I'm sorry for running out. I didn't mean too, but what he said…"

"…Was out of line. I should be the one who's sorry, Rikku. I should have known he would run his mouth the way he did. Had I been in your position, I'd have done the same."

Paine brushed some of her now wild looking hair from her eyes. Rikku spoke again, "Maybe he is right though. Maybe were not…"

Paine cut her off with a tender kiss. What she was going to say wasn't true, and this answer was the way to show her that. It seemed to be the right answer, too. Paine felt Rikku's tears stop and her face regained some of its color.

When they finally broke it off, Paine looked deep into her eyes and spoke.

"He was wrong. You're not my little hooker I found on the street, or some little seductress who hunts for someone new every other week. You're my little thief who stole my heart and won my love. Don't you ever forget that." Paine shot her a little smile, which Rikku returned.

What happened next neither of them could really explain. They kissed again, but more passionately. Their hands began to run along each other's bodies, exploring the different terrain each possessed. And while Paine planted kisses on Rikku's neck, the two began to undress each other.

-Several hours later-

It had been several hours since it happened, and Paine lay awake still pondering it. She wasn't uncomfortable about it, just unsure how it had happened. Maybe it was something that had finally clicked in both of them, but it didn't matter. The two had made love for the last few hours, finally stopping when exhausted. Rikku was sleeping at her side, a small smile on her face replacing the frown she'd worn hours before. Whatever it was that Paine felt, there was one thing she was sure of.

She liked it. It made her happy. Maybe because it had been their first time, or maybe because it brought her the realization of how much she really loved the sleeping blonde next to her. But whatever the reason, it brought her satisfaction.

So as she drifted off to sleep, she wrapped her arms around Rikku and whispered very softly in her ear the most sacred of words.

"I love you."


End file.
